A variety of stands, tripods or other similar fixtures have been developed to hold personal electronic devices (PEDs) or other portable electronic devices, including cameras, phones or tablet devices, but these pre-existing designs are often cumbersome to assemble, inconvenient in size (i.e., too large to carry in a user's pocket), are not “solid” or durable, or the design does not provide sufficient stability when employed on planar and/or non-planar surfaces. Usually, such stands contain one or more pieces that must be assembled, and the assembled stand is then attached and/or detached to the device each time the device is used, and a separate carrying case for the stand is often required. For many reasons, currently available stands and other support devices are often left at home, or are stored in a compartment or location where the stand may not be easily and conveniently accessible to a user. Unless the user is a professional photographer or anticipates the specific needs for a stand or similar stabilization device, it is unusual for a user to carry a stand with them on a regular basis. More often, stands are stored for use, but this often results in the stand being unavailable for informal or “snap” photography/videography.
There has been an increased proliferation of personal/portable electronic devices that are “camera-enabled,” which categories include devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones and portable computers (i.e., mini-computers, micro-computers, laptops and/or tablets). As technology continues to improve, upgraded and/or higher-resolution camera components are increasingly being integrated into consumer devices. Coupled with the increased popularity and easy availability of digital and web-publishing, camera-enabled devices have increasingly become sources for both casual and professional photography/videography. In virtually all instances, the stability and stabilization of a camera-enabled device can be a significant factor in the quality and usability of pictures and video taken with the device.